The present invention relates to an ophthalmic photographing apparatus which photographs a tomographic image of an eye to be examined and a storage medium which stores an ophthalmic photographing program.
As an ophthalmic photographing apparatus which can noninvasively acquire a tomographic image in a predetermined site (for example, eye fundus and anterior ocular segment) of an eye to be examined, ophthalmic optical coherence tomography (OCT) device using low coherent light has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-29467).
In addition, in the ophthalmic optical coherence tomography, an apparatus has been known which acquires the tomographic image at multiple photographing positions by taking a single photograph and using a scan pattern (for example, a raster scan, a radial scan, a multi-scan and the like) configured to have scans (multiple scanning lines) at different transverse positions (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-92702, and JP-A-2011-245183).
In these apparatuses, in some cases, various noises may be generated in a photographed image. In the related art, when the noises are generated in the photographed image, influences of the randomly generated noises are generally reduced by performing an adding process on multiple photographed images which are photographed in the same region and by averaging pixel values (for example refer to JP-A-2010-110392).